Recueil d'OS SQ
by Camlapro
Summary: Un petit recueil de mes mini OS Swan Queen. Plus de détails à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

Boooonjouuur ! Alors comme beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé de mes écrits, j'ai décidé de faire un recueil de mes OS (mini) écrits durant l'année scolaire qui vient de se terminer. Je préfère vous prévenir, c'est soit nian nian soit frustrant soit les deux ! Je les ai souvent écrit rapidement pendant les cours durant lesquels je me faisais chier (chuuuut faut pas le diiiire) donc ils ne sont pas trop recherchés ni trop élaboré. Mais je dois avouer avoir pris plaisir à les écrire et j'espère que vous aurez la même réaction (ou presque) que mes camarades de classe qui les ont lu. C'est d'ailleurs à elle que je les dédie. Si vous voulez des prénoms, je vous les donne : Clémence (ma meilleure amie qui ne ship pas SwanQueen et préfère le drame alors plaignez la xD même si parfois je lui fais plaisir en lui écrivant du CS, qui souvent sont vachement moins bien mais ça c'est mon avis de Swen^^), Manon (Ma SwanQueen shippeuse que je suis fière d'avoir convertie!), Chloé (Qui ne regarde pas OUAT et qui a horreur des lesbiennes, elle est gayphile par contre^^) et aussi Fanny (ma Rumbelle shippeuse, qui elle n'a pas tout lu mes SQ).

Si vous voulez plus de OS faudra me le demander, je ne sais pas combien de OS par semaine je vais publier, ça dépendra de vous et votre motivation )

Sur ce trève de blabla, désolée de vous avoir emmerdé avec ça, vous n'étiez pas obligée de tout lire non plus xD.

Disclaimer : RIEN A MOI, sauf mes conneries et je ne sais pas trop où se situe la plupart de mes OS qui sont limite des AUs.

Bonne lecture !

Petite surprise ?

Un après midi tranquille venait de commencer au commissariat. David étant en congé paternité, Emma était donc seule à remplir de la paperasse.

Quand tout à coup, la porte menant sur l'extérieur s'ouvrit. Emma reconnu de suite le claquement des talons de sa femme Regina.

« -Madame le maire, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Et bien Shérif, je m'ennuyais à remplir des dossiers à la mairie, je me suis dis qu'une pause ne me ferait pas de mal, et à vous non plus d'ailleurs !

-Quel genre de pause ?

- A ton avis ? »

La brune lui lança un regard suggestif tout en s'asseyant sur le bureau vide de David.

« -Le bureau de mon père ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Il est vide le sien. »

Emma s'approcha donc félinement de sa femme. Quand elle fut assez proche, Regina attrapa le col de la blonde et plaqua leurs lèvres ensemble. Le baiser se fit passionné. Les mains se firent baladeuses. Elles se séparèrent une seconde pour reprendre de l'air. Mais Emma vit qu'une araignée venait de se poser sur le crane de l'ancienne méchante reine. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi en se reculant brusquement avant de balbutier une explication. Avec un peu de magie, la brune fit disparaitre l'insecte. Elle dit à sa femme de revenir.

« -Désolée Regina, mais la je suis trop refroidie »

FIN

Je ne suis même pas désolée )

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Vous êtes géniaux ! c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous mets le OS 2 dès maintenant En espèrant que celui-ci vous plaira aussi. Je sens que vous n'aimerez pas Henry.

/ !\ Spoiler fin saison 3

Rebondissement

Regina rentra chez elle énervée et le cœur brisé. Emma avait ramené Marianne, la mère de Roland donc Robin l'a abandonnée et oubliée. Elle claqua la porte, enleva ses talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine, se disant qu'il lui fallait un verre. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'y arriver qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Cette personne semblait inquiète au vu des coups incessants. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où Regina ouvrit sa porte pour tomber nez à nez avec celle qui avait causé ce bazar.

« -Miss Swan, je n'ai rien à vous dire !

-Moi si ! »

La blonde était aussi froide que la brune. Elle força le passage et se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que Regina marmonna un « faites comme chez vous » en la suivant. Elles restèrent debout et Emma prit la parole.

« -J'ai merdé. Comme depuis qu'on se connait, je merde sur notre relation. Je comprends que tu n'ailles plus confiance en moi, que tu veuilles me tuer. Mais saches que si c'était à refaire, je le referai car Robin ne te méritait pas tout comme Marianne ne méritais pas de mourir. Ce mec craint. On dirait un vieux Ken mal rasé ! Il est égoïste. Tu mérites tellement mieux Regina. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi, et qui pourrai prendre soin d'Henry comme on le fait ensemble. Tu mérite d'être heureuse mais pas avec lui. »

La blonde eut juste le temps de reprendre de l'air dans ses poumons après cette tirade avant qu'elle ne reçoive une gifle magistrale par la brune avant d'avoir le droit à un baiser des plus passionné. Ce fut le manque d'oxygène qui les sépara.

« -Désolée Emma, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Tu as Killian et…

-Il peut aller se faire voir ! C'est toi que je veux ! »

Le shérif l'a ré-embrassa. Baiser qui monta en intensité. Les langues se battaient pour la dominance. La chaleur émanant de leur corps était presque étouffante pour un simple baiser. Emma souleva la brune et l'assit sur le comptoir. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans le cou de Regina qui gémit timidement. Pendant que ses mains allaient sous la chemise de l'ancienne méchante reine. Mais elles furent stoppées par la porte d'entrée qui claqua.

« -MAMANS VOUS ETES LA ? »

Henry venait de rentré, inquiet d'avoir vu ses mères partir chacune leur tour en hâte.

Dans un regard, elles se dirent que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était qu'un début.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Wow encore plein de reviews ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude ! En tout cas merci à tous ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Voici le 3e OS qui va encore vous faire aimer Henry xD ! Bon celui-ci est censé être beaucoup moins frustrant. Après cet OS, il m'en restera 3 autres que je n'ai pas encore tapés sur mon PC (ils sont juste écrit à la main) et après c'est tout ce que j'ai récupéré. Les autres j'avais du les donner. Par contre je suis ouverte à TOUTES requêtes de prompts mais sachez que 1) je n'irai PAS dans le M et que 2) à partir de septembre je vais commencer mes études supérieurs donc ça va être un peu plus chaud. Cependant, cet été vu que je ne fais pas grand-chose, c'est avec grand plaisir que je veux bien prendre vos idées pour écrire d'autres OS. Vous pouvez me les donner dès maintenant soit ici soit sur mon twitter JustFansHP (Je follow back si vous me demandez gentiment) !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Valentine's day

Emma Swan se levait de bonne humeur en ce 14 février. Elle avait prévu de déclarer sa flamme. Après tout, quoi de mieux que la saint Valentin pour faire ceci ? Elle passa d'abord par sa boîte aux lettres comme tous les matins. Elle vit une enveloppe rouge. Surprise elle l'ouvrit avec un sourire, pensant que c'était la personne dont elle était amoureuse. La lettre était en réalité un petit poème. Mais en voyant les initiales KJ à la fin, son sourire disparu.

« Oh non pas encore lui » pensa-t-elle.

Elle déchira le poème et le jeta directement à la poubelle. Elle rentra se préparer puis parti au 108 Mifflin Street. Elle avait un mot à dire à la maire adoptive de son fils. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte surprise de voir le shérif si tôt.

« -Miss Swan, un problème ?

-Regina, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Hook pour la saint Valentin !

-Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ?

-Mais c'est de toi dont je voulais une lettre ! Pas lui ! Je t'aime Regina ! J'avais préparé un super discours mais là je ne me souviens plus de rien. Je suis en colère contre l'autre pirate et toi, toi tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens ! Mon cœur bat si vite à tes côtés que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Tu n'as pas besoin de me l'arracher car il t'appartient déjà. Et je préfèrerai mourir que ne jamais te le dire. »

Elle fut essoufflée par ses propos dit à une vitesse précipitée pour ne pas perdre son courage. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre beaucoup de souffle que les lèvres de la mairesse trouvaient les siennes.

Elles rentrèrent dans la maison sans stopper le baiser. Mais un jeune garçon les interrompit.

« -Maman j'ai f… Emma ? Tu ?... »

Comprenant que leur fils venait de les surprendre, elles rougirent.

« -Mes mamans amoureuses, c'est génial ! Je suis trop content pour vous ! »

Elles se sourirent alors qu'Henry se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle s'embrassèrent chastement avant de se dire, front contre front :

« Happy Valentine's day »

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Désolée si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de nouveaux OS mais je dois avouer avoir la flemme de les taper xD Bon et c'est aussi parce que mon OS précédent n'a eu qu'une review donc j'étais un peu déçue. Bref, je vous mets une fic que j'ai écrit l'année dernière pendant le hiatus à la fin de la saison 2. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous commenterez un peu plus que les autres OS.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS : Celui-ci n'est pas frustrant soyez contents !

**I forgot how to love.**

Il était une fois, Regina Mills, maire de la ville de Storybrooke, était en chemin pour aller travailler quand elle surprit la femme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse, Emma Swan, en pleine discussion avec Captain Hook.

Assise confortablement au volant de sa voiture, elle vit Hook embrasser Emma et une atroce douleur s'empara d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir, pas à cause de la sauveuse. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'il y avait un moyen pour supprimer toutes ses souffrances. Elle allait traverser les limites de la ville et ainsi perdre la mémoire. Elle ne connaîtrait que son propre prénom. Rien ni personne d'autre.

Du côté de la shérif, quand elle sentit les lèvres du capitaine sur les siennes, elle fut pétrifiée. Puis le repoussa avec pour excuse : « J'aime quelqu'un d'autre ».

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, elle décrocha alors avec un « Swan ! » ferme. Au bout du fil, David, son père et shérif adjoint. On lui avait signalé une voiture se dirigeant vers les limites sud de la ville et qu'il serait dans deux minutes devant chez Granny pour la prendre au passage. Quelques minutes après, Emma était dans la voiture de son père et ils foncèrent en direction du sud.

Malheureusement, ils arrivèrent une seconde trop tard. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir l'ancienne reine sortir de sa voiture et marchant en traversant la frontière.

Emma sortie du véhicule en larmes. David la retint en encerclant sa taille de ses bras puissants.

« - Laisses-moi y aller ! supplia-t-elle

-Non, de toutes façons elle ne te reconnaitra pas, c'est trop dang… il fut coupé

-JE L'AIME ! Hurla la jeune femme »

Elle sentit alors les bras de son père la lâcher avant qu'elle ne court vers la brune en essayant d'enlever ses larmes.

« -Regina ? Demanda-t-elle une fois complètement calmée.

-C'est moi, mais qui êtes vous ? Et où suis-je ? Questionna l'interpelée »

Les larmes du shérif recommencèrent à couler à flots. L'amnésique la regarda, inquiète et posa sa main sur le bras de la femme à ses côtés.

« -Que se passe-t-il mademoiselle ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Rien, je…bredouilla-t-elle » Avant d'expliquer à Regina qui elle était, du moins seulement la partie Storybrooke. Puis ajouta qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à l'hôpital pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de sa mémoire.

David, qui avait suivit la scène sans quitter la ville, partit expliquer la situation aux habitants.

Ce fut au docteur Whale que Regina fut amenée. Il expliqua à Emma que le seul moyen de sauver l'ancienne maire de leur ville serait qu'elle embrasse son véritable amour, partagé. La sauveuse comprit alors que la brune était condamnée à ne jamais retrouver sa mémoire car elle savait que son véritable amour, Daniel, était mort. Pour le moment, Regina resterait en observation à l'hôpital pendant la nuit.

En rentrant chez elle, Emma détailla la situation à ses parents et son fils qui pleura dans ses bras.

« -Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas parlé d'abord ? C'est sure que je ne la retrouverai jamais ? » Henry enchainait les questions.

Sa mère le serra dans les bras pour essayer de le calmer. Il finit par s'endormir la tête logée dans son cou. Elle monta le coucher et l'embrassa sur le front avant de faire de même. Quelques larmes coulèrent avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle eut une nuit agitée, elle faisait des cauchemars. Vers cinq heures de matin, elle décida de se lever car elle ne pourrait dormir plus. Son visage était pale, ses yeux rougit d'avoir pleuré et cerné par la courte durée de sommeil qu'elle avait eu. Elle prit une longue douche, vida presque toute l'eau chaude de l'appartement. Elle s'en voulu mais elle savait que Mary Margareth comprendrait. Elle but ensuite un café bien fort, histoire de se réveiller complètement et de tenir pour la journée. Elle fini de se préparer et à huit heures, elle était devant l'hôpital.

Le docteur Whale discutait avec Regina, lui expliquant qu'elle pourrait partir uniquement si elle trouvait quelqu'un pour la surveiller. Mais ironie de la situation, elle ne se rappelait de personne. C'est à ce moment qu'entra Emma, proposant son aide à l'amnésique.

« -Vous êtes sure ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ne vous en faite pas. Et si vous me le permettez, je peux même vous loger dans votre maison. Proposa la blonde »

Il fut donc convenu qu'elles devraient vivre un moment ensemble, le temps que Regina récupère quelques repères. Emma savait que ça serait une souffrance de vivre avec la femme qu'elle aimait sans qu'elle ne la reconnaisse vraiment, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus l'abandonner. Elle était incapable de la laisser.

Vers onze heures, les deux femmes arrivèrent à la maison du numéro 108, chez Regina.

« -Je ne suis venue que très peu de fois ici, donc je serai aussi perdu que vous. Annonça la shérif.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser à se perdre ! Répondit la propriétaire des lieux. »

Elles décidèrent de se faire du café. Regina, ne connaissant plus aucun de ses gouts, essaya de manger et boire un peu de tout durant les prochains jours, espérant ainsi se retrouver un peu.

« -Ah je me rappelle d'une chose ! Vous êtes allergique à la cannelle ! s'exclama Emma »

Regina hocha simplement la tête pour la remercier. Elles s'installèrent au bar de la brune pour déguster leur boisson. La blonde parla de leur fils, adopter par Regina et qu'elles se le partageaient depuis qu'elles étaient à Storybrooke toutes les deux. Il était au courant de la situation et vivrait chez ses grands parents, Mary Margareth et David, quelques temps. Il passerait ici de temps en temps pour voir ses mères même si l'une d'elle ne le reconnaitrait pas.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans trop d'encombres. Emma travaillait la journée mais rentrait le midi pour manger avec Regina et quittait son travail assez tôt. La sauveuse racontait le plus de choses possible sur ce qu'elle savait de son hôte, de la ville et ses habitants. L'ancienne reine passait la plupart de ses journées soit chez elle soit à vagabonder en ville.

Un jour, pendant sa balade en début d'après-midi, après avoir accompagné Emma au commissariat, elle se rendit chez Granny. Elle invita Ruby à passer dans la soirée. La serveuse d'abord étonnée ne répondit pas. Mais quand Regina expliqua qu'Emma lui parlait beaucoup d'elle et qu'elle voulait apprendre à la connaitre plus, la jeune femme accepta. Elle pourrait en profiter aussi pour voir son amie blonde.

En rentrant du travail, Emma apprit de sa nouvelle colocataire que son amie Ruby venait passer la soirée avec elles. Elle fut très contente de la surprise et monta se changer rapidement pour une tenue plus décontractée.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les trois femmes rigolèrent beaucoup. Ruby reconnu que Regina était vraiment sympa. Et quand cette dernière s'excusa le temps de se repoudrer le nez, le loup garou en profita pour demander à Emma si elle avait l'intension de se donner une chance avec l'ancienne reine.

« -Quoi ? fit la blonde dans un cri aigue avant de reprendre un murmurant. Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ?

-Et bien elle n'a plus aucun souvenir, tu pourrais en profiter. Et puis, tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu en es raide dingue !

-Oui je…Mais non je ne peux pas.

-Bien sur que si ! »

C'est à ce moment que Regina revint mais aussi que Ruby déclara qu'il était pour elle l'heure de rentrer car elle commençait tôt le lendemain. Elles saluèrent toutes deux leur amie sur le pas de la porte. Puis la brune se tourna vers sa colocataire :

« -Un dernier verre ? demanda-t-elle

-Avec plaisir. Accepta Emma »

En sirotant le dernier verre de la soirée, Regina avait décidé de poser des questions sur le passé d'Emma. Après tout, elles parlaient beaucoup de l'amnésique et très peu de la sauveuse. Or, elle voulait connaitre d'avantage son amie.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Emma et Regina étaient proche. Même si intérieurement la blonde souffrait de son amour pour la brune. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Un jour, Emma annonça à Regina qu'elle retournait vivre chez ses parents vu que l'ancienne maire ne pourrait pas en apprendre plus de son passé de sa part.

« -Vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! S'attrista Regina.

-Je ne pars pas au bout du monde Reg', c'est juste qu'il va falloir que je continue ma vie. Et la présence de mon fils à mes côtés tous les jours me manquent. Expliqua Emma »

C'était la seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle n'allait pas lui dire car elle souffrait car son amour n'était pas réciproque. Elle monta alors, annonçant qu'elle allait faire ses valises. Mais avant même d'avoir atteint les escaliers, elle sentit une main la retenir par le poignet. Elle se retourna et vit Regina, les yeux humides.

« -Restes, je t'en supplie. Demanda la brune

-Pourquoi ? Questionna la blonde »

Au lieu de répondre, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie. Le baiser fut passionné mais Regina tomba dans l'inconscience. Emma l'avait attrapée et la posa sur le canapé, inquiète. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Regina ouvres les yeux.

« -Je me rappelle de tout ! dit-elle en souriant avant de perdre ce sourire. Qu'est qui m'a fait retrouver la mémoire.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda Emma apeurée que la brune ne se rappelle pas du baiser.

-Si, je t'ai embrassé, mais comment est-ce possible que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire ? Questionna-t-elle

-Selon le docteur Whale, le seul moyen de retrouver la mémoire était un True Love Kiss. Répondit la blonde, soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas oublié le baiser.

-Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse de Hook ? interrogea-t-elle

-Quoi ? Hook ? Ce sale prétentieux ? fit la sauveuse avec une grimace de dégout

-Mais je t'ai vu l'embrasser ! S'exclama l'ancienne reine

-Non, il m'a embrassé, moi je l'ai repoussé…Mais attends, c'est pour ça que tu as traversé la frontière ? Comprit Emma

-Oui, car je ne voulais pas souffrir de te voir dans les bras d'une autre personne alors que je suis folle de toi… Avoua Regina »

Sur cette confession de la personne qu'elle aimait, Emma l'embrassa.

EPILOGUE

Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'Emma et Regina s'était embrassée pour la première fois. Depuis ce jour, la blonde vivait chez la brune avec Henry. Elle filait le parfait amour. Aujourd'hui Emma voulait demander à Regina de l'épouser et elle était anxieuse.

Le soleil se couchait sur Storybrooke, Henry était chez ses grands parents pour la soirée car ses mères voulaient se faire une soirée en tête à tête. Elles étaient en pic nique dans la forêt, Emma avait remplit deux verres de champagne. Elles étaient assises sur une nappe rouge et blanche à carreaux. La blonde sortie de sa poche un petit écrin et regarda sa petite amie.

« -Regina Mills, je sais que ça ne fait qu'un an qu'on est ensemble mais je ne peux me résoudre à passer ma vie sans toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda Emma

-Oui ! Répondit Regina, les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres »

Emma passa donc l'anneau au doigt de Regina et elles s'embrassèrent avant de profiter de leur pic nique. Quand elles trinquèrent, la brune sourit à la blonde en disant :

« -Merci de m'avoir réapprit à aimer. »


End file.
